wwevideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Wrestlemania Script
AAW Present Wrestlemania 1 Location: ''Madison Square Garden, New York'' Time: ''5/6 CT '' Guests: ''Cee Lo Green, John Legend, Kevin Rudolf and more'' (In one year some superstars rise to the top while some fall flat, others took the journey to a whole new level while others had victory. At the Royal Rumble only one superstar would win the Royal Rumble, two months ago Edge won the Royal Rumble when he eliminated Triple H to go to Wrestlemania. All the superstars have one dream and that dream is to win at wrestlemania) ***Fireworks are going in a straight line across the ramp, Lillian Garcia is in the ring in red singing America the Beautiful" Jerry: Welcome to the granddest stage of them all, Wrestlemania, its been two months for each brand to have a feud for their top stars.' ''Michael Cole: Jerry this has to be the greatest ppv of AAW, this ppv is so classical that everyone has brought it nationwide. JBL: Cole what happen to your catchphase vintage cole? Michael Cole: Well JBL I don't say vintage anymore. ***The arena is fill with cash as the million dollar man Ted Dibiase is in the ring*** Ted Dibiase: How's everyone doing (does his infamous laugh) I don't care what you think since this will be a fantastic night. I am here to annouce the debut of a new belt in AAW, this belt will be defended every ppv. This belt is a piece of history. I introduce to you THE MILLION DOLLAR CHAMPIONSHIP, whoever wins this belt holds the future of the championship in their hands and I will be their manager. ***Ted Dibiase Jr. Music hits and Ted Dibiase Sr. is at ringside*** Lillian: Ladies and Gentlemen this match is schedule for the Million Dollar Championship, making his way at the ring weighting at 225 lb, from Madison Mississippi. "The Million Dollar Son" TEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDD DIIIIIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE. ***Crowd cheers Ted Dibiase Jr. as he makes his way to the ring*** JBL: I have a feeling that Ted Dibiase Jr. will win this match since he has more money then all the people here tonight. King: JBL, this is not about money so shut your mouth and say something relevant. Cole: Now now no need to fight now. ***After Ted Dibiase goes inside the ring, He finds out that David Otunga is his opponent*** Lillian: Making his way at the ring at 229 lb, from Chicago,Illinois. DAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIDDDDDD OOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTUUUUUUNNNNNNNNGGGGAAAAA. ***David walks to the ramp shows his biceps, and walks to the ring when Ted Dibiase pulls him from the arm. (DING DING DING) Cole: This match is underway, here comes Ted Dibiase with the armbar David Otunga reverses it to a head choke. Ted: Cole, you're funny you know that? Cole: why thank Ted:HAHAHAHA, you know I'm just kidding I am the million dollar man crying out loud, everyone knows what price to paid and you paid your price. King: He showed you (smirks and laugh) Cole: Last time I check King, you are nothing but a fake. King: I'm going to shut up and not talk. JBL: Guys don't you see we have a match here? Here comes Otunga on the top rope, Ted reversed Cole:Ted is going for the pin 1............ 2........................ KICKOUT King: Ted is angry with the ref decision, heres David going for the rollup 1............... KICKOUT Ted: JBL my son is the best wrestler in this match everyone knows that, if seem like people don't see the talent in him. He's has potential that no one seen before. I see him as world champion one day JBL: Hey Ted did you file for foreclosure? Ted: JBL why ask a question like that? JBL: I don't know because I am the wrestlng king. Cole: Heres Ted Dibiase with his finisher, he's going for the pin. 1...................... (JBL goes to the ring and distract Ted) Ted: I don't understand why JBL IS interfering in the match. (JBL looks at the ref and Ted Dibiase Jr. boot kick JBL) King: That whats JBL needs a boot to the face. Cole: Hey JBL needs some help, (laughs) just kidding. King: Here comes David with the arm breaker and goes for the pin. 1....................... KICKOUT Cole: The crowd is on their feet '' ''Ted: I'm glad my son learned from me. King: Heres Ted Dibiase with the dream sleep Cole: Ted is going for the pin. 1................ 2.............................. 3...................... (DING DING DING) Lillian:Heres your winner and Million Dollar Champion, Ted DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEE. Cole: That was a great match between Ted Dibiase Jr. and David Otunga. (A video Promo airs "Best in the world, I am the leader of the revolution order and everyone felt bad for me when I lost to five guys in the ring. You are all my sheeps you listen to what I say and do. I say best in the world my merchandise sell like crazy. As a matter of fact I am the wheel of this company. *Music hits as Edge comes out* Edge: Let me get this straight, you call yourself the best in the world. Do you know who I am? I am the rated r superstar. People don't care about your straight edge life actually I don't care myself. Have you accomplished anything except the fluke win. I am Mr.Royal Rumble Winner. *Chris Jericho comes out* will you two shut the hell up, I been listening to both of you and I just had enough of it. I will win the undisputed champion by pinning you Punk.) ***Drums are being played as JR comes out*** King:OMG look whos coming out its JR. JR:Hello King and Cole, how it's been? King: Its been amazing so far. Look whose Josh Matthews interviewing The Miz. (The camera goes to the back where Josh Matthews is interviewing The Miz) Matthews: Before you enter the ring tonight, is there anything you have to say? Miz:Really? Really? I will win this money in the bank match and win the world heavyweight champion from either Goldberg or Triple H. ***Shelton Benjamin comes out and interrupts The Miz*** Shelton: There is no one better than me, you know why? BECAUSE I'M THE GOLD STANDARD. Miz:Really because I'm The Miz and '' ''Shelton:talk about the miz, you're nothing more then a guy who can't even win the united states champion. Dolph:Both of you guys don't know what about to come your way, if you notice I was on CM Punk team and guess who eliminated the last guy I did. I accomplished more then both of you. Plus I showing the world what I can do. (Dolph Leaves when Damien Sandow comes out) Damien: Allow me to beg everyone indugents Miz:No you may not Damien. (Miz leaves and Damien Sandow push him to the tron screen) ***The camera goes back to the ring*** Lillian: Ladies and Gentlemen give it up for CEE LO GREEN!!! '' '' (Stone Cold is coming to the ring) Cold:Four months ago I was standing in the ring minding my own business when CM Punk came out and confront me in the ring. '' '***Crowd chant CM Punk sucks***' ''Cold:I spoke with the AAW Owner and he said I would be a part of Wrestlemania so I got a call from him saying "Hey, I saw what CM Punk did to you on Raw. I will make you the special guest referee in the triple threat match." New York tonight in the main event I will be the special guest referee. (CM Punk comes out) Punk:You just don't get it do you, I do not care if you're the last man on earth I will win the match and you will love what I will do to you.The crowd knows I am the best in the.. Cold:Shut up with your little garbage, oh I'm the best in the world. how many times do we have to hear your mouth again? ***The Revolution Order music hits and they come out to defend CM Punk*** (AJ Miles come out) Miles:HOLD ON A SECOND, NO ONE WILL FIGHT IN THIS RING NOW. CM PUNK GET IN THE BACK, STONE COLD WHAT ARE YOU THINKING GET IN THE BACK TOO OR I'LL FIRE YOU BOTH. (After they get out AJ Miles is seating by JR at Ringside) (DING DING DING) Lillian:Ladies and Gentlemani this match is schedule for one fall,making his way to the ring weighing in at 210 lbs from Aberbeen, Washington. DAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL BRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN (The Crowd cheer for him) Lillian: and making his way to the ring weighing at 236 lbs, from Washington, D.C. ALLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXX RIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEYYYYYYY. (The crowd is cheering loudly for him as one of his number one fan is seating in the first section.) (DING DING DING) Jerry: Daniel Bryan looks at the fans as he notice the fans are cheering no no no, Alex Riley toss Bryan to the other side of the ring. Daniel Bryan is outside, here comes Alex Riley with a arm toss. '' ''JR: Alex Riley gets back into the ring and the ref starts counting. 1.............. Cole:Daniel Bryan is getting up and going on the top turnbuckle.''Alex Riley goes on the top rope and grab Daniel Bryan by the arm and both men are down. JR: BAW GAWD THE REF IS COUNTING. 1............ 2...... 3,,,,,,,, King:Both men are getting back up. Cole:Bryan is grabbing Alex Riley to do the no lock. Riley reverse it to a head lock. King: Riley gets Bryan to the ring rope but Daniel reverse it. JR: Daniel Bryan is going for the pin. 1............... 2.......... KICKOUT King: Riley gets back up and get a hook on Daniel Bryan head, Riley is looking to gain momentum, the crowd is cheering for both men. Cole:Alex Riley picks Daniel Bryan up and goes for the neckbreaker. '(Alex:Get up, Get up goat face)' JR:Alex just called Daniel Goat Face, hes going for dropkick King:Riley is going for the pin once again. 1....... KICKOUT Cole:Riley is doing the hurricana on Daniel Bryan, Daniel Bryan is down. ''King: Riley what are you doing? pin the man. (Riley: Shut up King I know what I'm doing) JR:What is Daniel Bryan thinking, (Daniel Bryan gets Alex Riley back to the ring when someone under the ring holds Daniel Bryan legs) King:Who is that Alex Riley is going for the sucide dive. Cole:The ref is seeing who it is, Alex grabs a chair and hits it on Daniel Bryan. Riley is grabbing Daniel Bryan to the ring and goes for the A-Bomb. 1............ 2.................. 3......... (DING DING DING) Cole:Asburb I call this a fluke win. (Alex Riley is in the ring grabbing the mic) Riley: I want to say something there has been one man who been there since I debuted I want him to be my tag team partner. I bring out THE MIZ!!! (The Number one fan says "finally my dream came true") Alex:Miz come out Miz: This is the must see tag team of this year, if I win the mitb match I will cash it in to beat the champion for the world heavyweight championship. Also, win the tag team champions. (The Crowd boos them as they're walking towards the back and Alex Riley holds his new United States Championship) (DING DING DING) Lillian: This match is schedule for the I.C Championship.Making his way to the ring COOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYY RHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEESSSSSSS) (Cody Rhodes manager is with him by his side, and it's his own father Dusty Rhodes) Lillan:and his opponent, the I.C Champion. CHHHHHRRRRRRRRIIIIIISSTTTTIIIIAAAANNNNN. (The Crowd cheers loudly for Christian) (DING DING DING) King:Before this match, Funaki won the pre-show match against Evan Bourne to become the new AAW Cruiserweight champion. Josh Matthews interviewed Funaki a few minutes ago and Funaki was really happy when he won the title said his dream came true. Cole:Both men are slapping each other. JR: I hope Cody Rhodes beat Christian today because Christian hold the champion for far to long, he don't need that title anymore. Cole:Finally something good out of your mouth, no offense JR but that is the only thing good. King:Christian did something no one can do and that is defense the title since day one. here comes Christian with the armbar on Cody Rhodes. ('''Dusty Rhodes is walking by the commentator table)' ''Dusty:Listen up King Christian is overrated just like you, everyone can't stop talking about christian just like everyone can't stop talking about you. Cole: Cody Rhodes is going for the kick and Christain is down. JR: This match is intense people everywhere don't know who will win. King:You know what Dusty I could beat you up if I want but I won't do that since I respect you but I lost my respect toward you. Cole:Cody Rhodes is looking to get on top of the ring rope but here come Christian to kick Cody Rhodes. King:Cody Rhodes is down and can't get up, here comes Christian with the killswitch. 1,,,,,,,,,,, 2''....... ''KICKOUT JR:BAWD GAWD he kickout of the killswitch no one has ever kickout of that move. King:Cody Rhodes is up and does the DDT, he now goes WAIT WHAT IS Dusty doing? (Dusty Rhodes distract the ref when Cody Rhodes get the cow bell and hit christian with the cow bell, Cody Rhodes goes for the pin hides the cow bell and does the crossrhodes) King:That cheater JR:The ref is going to count. 1........... '' ''2.................... 3............ (DING DING DING) Lillian:HERE'S YOUR WINNER AND NEW I.C CHAMPION COOOOOOODDDDDDYYYYY RHHHHHOOOOODDDDDDDEEEEEESSSSSSSS ('''Dusty Rhodes lift Cody Rhodes hand up and celebrate with him)' '(DING DING DING)' ''Lillian:making his way to the ring, from Ireland SHHHHEEAAAAAAAMMMMMMMUUUUUSSSSSS. (The crowd reaction are mixed between boos and cheers) Lillian:And makng his way to the ring, ANNNNNNTTTTTTOOOOONNNNNNNNIOOOOOO CEEEEEESSSSSSSAAAAAAARRRRRRROOOOO. (Antonio Cesaro grabs the mic and starts speaking) Cesaro:My name is Antonio Cesaro and I am your European Champion, allow me to say a few things about my opponent Sheamus who don't have any education what so ever.He thinks with the brogue kick he can beat me. Ha I would like to see him try. ('''Antonio Cesaro gets in the ring when the bell ring)' '(DING DING DING)' ''King:Here comes Sheamus with the brogue kick, 1........ 2................... 3............ ('''DING DING DING)' ''King: I wasn't expecting the match to end in 3 seconds JR: He has done it, Sheamus has done it. He won the European Champion from Antonio Cesaro. Now he is the champion which means Antonio still has a chance to beat him if he use his rematch clauses. Cole:This match should restart I demand a restart to this match. (JBL is seen on the titantron talking in the hospital bed) JBL: You think this is funny don't you? while I'm here on the hospital bed, both you king and cole are commentating how nice! King: JBL, it wasn't me who interfere in the match you did so it's your fault. JR:King be careful since JBL is serious JBL: I need to have a talk with King since he don't know a single thing about respect, King I want to have a match against you this Raw. Do you take my offer? King: I really don't know since I am a commentator not a fighter. JBL: So you're telling me you're too chicken to wrestle me. King: Don't change the subject I just don't want to face you alright! JBL: I'll still wait for your answer on Raw ('''JBL leaves and the next match is about to start)' ''King:JR I don't know about you but I'm going to take JBL offer and wrestle him on Raw JR: You have to be kidding me, you're not serious are you? King: I am serious what make you think I'm next? JR: Well, it just doesn't seem right. You're a legend not a wrestler. (The bell rings and Lillian Garcia is speaking) Lillian: This match is schedule for one fall. Making his way to the ring the challenger CHHHHHHHHRRRRRIIIIISSSSSSSS BEEEEENNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIOOOOOTTTTT. (The crowd boos and cheer for him) Lillian: And making his way to the ring, JACK SWAGGER!!! (A brunch of men dressed in army clothing blow their trumpet when Jack Swagger makes his entrance to the ring, Jack Swagger goes inside the ring when he point his figure to his opponent) (DING DING DING) JR: This match is underway, Jack Swagger is going after the arm of Chris Beniot. He goes on top of the ring post and clashes to the mat. King: His opponent is getting up, Chris Beniot is grabbing Jack Swagger's arm and goes for the pin. 1.... KICKOUT JR:Chris Beniot is furious now and he goes for the armbar, Jack Swagger reverses the amrbar and goes for the headlock. '' ''JR: I don't know who will win this match since it can go either way. Cole:Here comes Jack Swagger with what look like knuckles he sold from William Regal. King:The ref saw the knuckles and told Jack not to use them or he'll be DQ from this match. Jack is now looking furious as he grab Chris Beniot by the neck. JR: Chris Beniot reverse the lock to go on the top rope and does the reversed elbow drop. Cole; Guys what do you think about my new show called Advice from Cole? King: Who in their rightful mind would see your show? I rather see JR in a match then your show (King laughs) JR: Well thanks king for that comment, here comes Jack Swagger going for the leg, and Chris is down. Cole: Jack is going for the pin. 1............ 2..... KICKOUT King: Jack Swagger is looking to do the powerbomb on Chris Beniot but Chris goes for the kick. Cole: Jack Swagger is down and Chris Beniot does his taunt, he's sending Jack Swagger a message. Goodnight Jack Swagger. '' ''King:Chris Beniot did the Headbutt on the top rope and he goes for the pin. 1......... 2....... KICKOUT. JR: Chris Beniot is not giving up he goes for the crippler lock and he done it. (DING DING DING) Lillian: Ladies and Gentleman, your winner CHHHHHHHRRRRRIIIISSSSSSSS BEEEEENNNNNNIIIIIIOOOOOOOTTTTTTT. (The crowd cheers when Jack Swagger comes and injure his leg) JR: What is Jack Swagger thinking of injuring the leg of Chris Beniot. King: Here comes the referee to help Chris get out of the ring in one piece. (Chris Beniot is guided by the refs to get out of the ring) (The camera rolls to the back of the stage and Vince Mcmahon is seen with AJ Miles.) Vince: AJ, since AAW is the number one show in America. About if we show the surprise today in the ring? Miles: I'm not sure since wrestlemania is already tight about we do it this friday on smackdown? Vince: Ok then. (Both of them walk out of Miles office and the match between Mike Mondo and Bo Rotundo starts) Lillian: Making his way, the NXT Champion Mike Mondo!!! (Mike Mondo walks out and the crowd boo him heavly) Lillian: And his opponent, BO ROTUNDO!!! (The crowd call out Bo Rutundo) '' ''(DING DING DING) '' Cole: This match isn't for the NXT Champon but if it was this would be a five star match. King: Cole, are you blind? for the last few matches you keep on saying the dumbest things ever. '' ''JR: Bo Rotundo go for the irish whip on the right ring post and Mike Mondo is down. Cole: King, this is my opinion. Mike is getting up. Bo Rotundo grabs Mike and throw him over the ring. King: Bo Rotundo is running to the otherside of the ring and.. Cole:OMG he did the suicide diva on Mike Mondo. JR: The ref is counting for both men to get in the ring. 1'' ''2 3'' ''4 Cole: Mike Mondo gets up when Bo ram him to the stairs. King: Bo gets back in the ring and the ref counts again. 1'' ''2 JR: Mike is not giving up yet since he want to win this match badly. King: Here comes Bo grabbing Mike's arm and hits it on the rope. Cole: He goes for the cover. 1........ KICKOUT King: Bo goes for his finisher but Mike reverse it into a ddt. 1..... 2...... KICKOUT Cole: Both men don't want to give up, my opinion on this match is different. But I want Mike Mondo to win. JR: Both men are giving it their all in this match but none of them are seeing the big picture. King: The crowd are cheering Bo Bo Bo and some are cheering for Mike Mondo. And some saying this match is awesome. JR;Bo Rotundo is going for the spear and he goes for the pin. 1..... 2....... 3........... ''(DING DING DING) Lillian:Here your winner, Bo Rotundo!!! King:This match was awesome, Bo Rotundo was the star of the match. (Bo Rotundo looks at Mike and point at his championship) (The camera points to the back of the stage) Josh:Ladies and Gentlemen, I am joined by the World Heavyweight Champion Goldberg.Now Goldberg you and Triple H had beef in the past. Do you still have it? Goldberg: When I debuted against Randy Orton I saw something that I wanted from him, and that was his World Heavyweight Championship. Every week, I threw a sign to the crowd saying who's next. I knew from day one that Triple H was targeting my title when I was at No Way Out. Josh:Do you have anything to say about how you will beat Triple H tonight? Goldberg: I now for sure I won the match without entering the ring with Triple H.Now excuse me I have to get to a appointment and you're wasting my time interviewing me. (The camera goes to the ring when Lillian Garcia is annoucing the next match) (DING DING DING) Lillian:Ladies and Gentlemen, this match is schedule for one fall, and it's for the women's champion. (Trish Stratus Entrance: A pink ramp toward the ring with her name in huge letters on the titanton) Lillian:Making her way to the ring, the women's champion. Trish Stratus. (Trish Stratus raise her arm in the air and walks to the ring. She claps the fans hand and goes in the ring) Lillian:and her opponent, Miiiiiicccccckkkkkkiiiiiee Jaammmmmmeeeeessssss (The crowd cheers for both Trish Stratus and Mickie James) (DING DING DING) King: This match is getting started, Trish Stratus defeated Lita and Victoria to become the new Women's Champion. She was one of the ones people said they loved. JR:Trish is going for Mickie James arm when Mickie James kick her in her stomach King:Mickie James hit Trish Stratus in the jaw, Mickie goes on the rope to do a move on the ropes but Trish Stratus reverse it into the kick to the face. '' ''Cole:King who you think will win? King: I think Trish Stratus will since she is the defending champion. JR: I agree with Cole it wouldn't feel right if Mickie James win today. Cole:Trish Stratus is on fire she goes for the bulldog, Mickie James is getting up. King:Both women did their part when it came to staring each other in the eye last time they looked at each other. JR: Trish Stratus is doing the necklock to Mickie James. Cole:Mickie James reverse the lock into a craddle, James goes the pin 1..... KICKOUT King:Mickie looks at the ref and couldn't believe the ref counted slow against her. JR:If I was her I would pay attention to the match and not to the ref. Cole:Mickie James irish whip Trish Stratus to the right ring post and does the Mickie Kick. King:Trish Stratus is down, when you look at it this way if Mickie James does win, Trish Stratus needs to prove how she is the better women wrestler. JR:Trish Stratus goes for the Stratusfaction and go for the pin. 1......... 2............ 3....... (DING DING DING) Lillian:Here's your winner and still the Women's champion, TRIIIIIIIISSSSSSHHHHHH SSSSSSSTTTTTTRRRRAAAAAAAATTTTTTTUUUUUUSSSSSS. (Trish Stratus leaves when Mickie James asks for a handshake, Trish Stratus accept the handshake and leaves.) Money in the Bank Ladder match Lillian:This match is schedule for one fall and it's the Money in the Bank ladder match.''Making his way to the ring, THHHHHHHEEEEE MIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZ. '(The crowd boo the miz as he's looking at the ladder)' ''Lillain: and making his way to the ring, REEEEEENNNNNNEEEEEEE DEEEEEEEPPPPPPRRREEEEEEEEEEE (The crowd boo Rene Depree) Lillian:Introducing the other challenger, CAAAAAAARRRRRLLLLLIIIIIIITTTTTOOOOOOOOOO (The crowd cheers Carltio and boo at the same time) Lillian:and making his way to the ring, WADE BARRETT!!! (The crowd boos wade barrett as he goes up to a fan member and break the fan sign in half) Lillian:and making his way to the ring, Drew Mcltyre!!! (The crowd boo Drew Mcltyre as he brings out his Scotland flag out.)' Lillian:and making his way to the ring Shelton Benjamin!!! '(The crowd boo Shelton Benjamin as he grabs a ladder saying it's his ladder) Lillian:And making his way to the ring, Dolph Ziggler!!! (Dolph Ziggler is shown where the crowds are getting ready to get in the ring) Lillian:and makng his way to the ring, Damien Sandow. (DING DING DING) King: All of these guys go outside of the ring to get a ladder, The Miz and Wade Barrett clashes each other with the ladder, Here comes Rene Depree grabbing Wade Barrett and thorw him to the barricade. Dolph Ziggler is seen getting a ladder and going inside the ring. JR:He is setting up the ladder when Carlito goes inside the ring and move the ladder. Cole:Damien Sandow is just looking at everyone while Shelton Benjamin goes on the top rope and goes for the crossbody. King:Shelton gets back up when Wade Barrett goes for the clothsline. Cole:The Miz is looking for a ladder but Rene Depree grab the ladder and hit it on his head. King:Wade Barrett is getting in the ring when he sees a ladder, he then grabs the ladder and put it on the side of the post. Damien Sandow goes by Wade Barrett and irish whip him to the ladder. Both men are down. Cole:Rene Depree sees that the ladder is still in good shape, Dolph Ziggler sees that Rene grabs the ladder toward the briefcase but does the Zig Zag on him. JR: Shelton Benjamin is running toward Dolph Ziggler and does the T-Bone on him.He then grabs the ladder but here comes Wade Barrett with a sledgehammer to bash it on him. '' ''Cole: Rene Depree is up and looks for a ladder, he grabs the ladder and hits it on all three guys. JR:Carlito goes for the backstabber, he grabs the ladder and climbs to get the briefcase, but the miz put the ladder aside and run toward Carlito. Now both men are down. King:Drew Mcltyre is getting up to show everyone how he want to get the briefcase, but Shelton Benjamin goes in the ring to fight everyone. JR:He has a chair with him and now he uses the chair on Carlito, Drew, and Wade. Cole:He grabs the ladder now and now he puts the ladder at the center of the ring and climbs the ladder. King: Someone is not going to let that happen, OMG the miz grab him from behind and does the Skull Crushing finale. JR:The MIz is climbing up the ladder and here's Wade Barrett trying to get The Miz out of the ring but he kicks him. Cole: He is not giving up right now, Shelton Benjamin grabs The Miz from behind and irish with him to the right ring post. King:The Miz reverse the kick to the face and does a Skull Crushing Finale on Shelton Benjamin, he climbs to the ladder and he almost there. JR:Guess not here comes Damien Sandow on the other side, both men are hitting each other. Damien Sandow spilt in Miz's face and push him to fall to the ring mat. King:Damien Sandown is climing the ladder and he is almost there. Cole:Chance after chance, he is grabbing the briefcase. JR:Carlito is going inside of the ring but he fails to hit Damien Sandow. King: DAMIEN SANDOW HAS DONE IT, HE IS MISTER MONEY IN THE BANK WINNER. (Ding Ding Ding) Lillian Garcia: HERE'S YOUR WINNER AND MR. MONEY IN THE BANK DAMIEN SANDOW. (Commercial showing Kevin Rudolf getting prepare to sing) After Kevin sang, John Cena is the first one to come out (John Cena comes out when the fans boo him) Lillian: Ladies and Gentlemen, this match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring. JOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHNNNNNN CEEEEEEENNNNNNNAAAAAAAA. (John Cena comes out when Kane attacks him from behind) King: What is Kane doing this match haven't started yet. William Regal: Slow down there Kane, this match isn't over until I say it's over. So get back in the ring and I'll be the special guest referee for your match. Ring the bell. (DING DING DING) Jerry: Here comes John Cena with the first punch but he goes down instantly after that brutal attack on him. King: Kane with the pin. 1............... 2........................... KICKOUT JBL: If I was John Cena I wouldn't move from that spot knowing that the monster Kane is about to win the match. Cole: Are you sure Jerry? JBL: Cole have I ever been wrong? Cole: No but I think, its time to get a new hat. King: John Cena gets up and Kane goes for the chokeslam. JBL: Kane is on the top rope where he just stay there until John Cena is up. Cole:John Cena is not getting up Category:Wrestling Category:Wrestlemania Category:Scripts Category:Annihilation Attitude Wrestling